1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to graphene transistors having an air gap over graphene, hybrid transistors including the graphene transistor and/or a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor, and/or methods of fabricating the hybrid transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene, which has a 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure, is a new material that may replace semiconductors. Graphene is a zero gap semiconductor. Also, graphene has a carrier mobility of 100,000 cm2V−1s−1 at room temperature, which is approximately 100 times higher than that of silicon. Thus, graphene may be applied to high-frequency devices, for example, radio frequency (RF) devices.
However, if graphene is formed to contact a substrate when a device is formed, the mobility of graphene is greatly reduced. That is, the mobility of graphene is high when the mobility is measured in a suspended state.
Graphene transistors using graphene having high mobility as a channel may be used as RF transistors that operate at a high speed.